


Pushing Daisies And Falling Cheerleaders

by AwkwardDarkness



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Cute, Deal With It, F/M, Fluff, Pushing Daisies AU, cliffhanger ending, death mention, will not be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDarkness/pseuds/AwkwardDarkness
Summary: (AU based on the TV show Pushing Daisies) Zed has a magical gift and Addison has a fall. Chaos ensues.





	Pushing Daisies And Falling Cheerleaders

Zed Necrodopolis wasn’t like most zombies.

Wait, that sounds patronising.

What I’m trying to say is that Zed, had a gift, with a touch he could bring people back to life. This came with repercussions, of course.

Zed Necrodopolis was 9 years, 5 months, 12 days, 6 minutes and 34 seconds old when he found out about these repercussions. His mother was taking something out of the oven for dinner and due to the heat interacting with her z band, it sent a high dose electric shock through her body leaving her cold and dead on the kitchen tiling.

Panicking, Zed looked over at his younger sister in her high chair who was playing with some food that their mother left out for her. He tapped his mother on the shoulder then she jolted awake as alive as she was moments ago. Looking around her, Zed’s mother started cleaning up the mess she made, calling Zed’s father to dinner. Soon after, Zed noticed someone outside drop like a dead fly.

It was fine. Everything was fine. That is until it was bedtime.

Zed’s mother was singing him a lullaby and then she pressed her lips to his head for a good night kiss when she dropped dead again, forever.

That was the day that Zed learned that he had a strange gift.

He could bring people back to life for one minute with a touch except another has to die.

If he touches them again, they are dead again, forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Addison Buchanan was not like most girls.

Again, that does sound quite patronising but Addison had a secret, her real hair was bleach white and she wore a wig.

Addison Buchanan was 15 years, 8 months, 12 days, 45 minutes and 21 seconds old when she first met a zombie.

She really made an impression, into his face. Addison punched the zombie in the face.

Hey, what would you do in her situation?

Soon, she was dragged off to cheer practice after cheer practice soon getting ready for the pep rally.

Running down the stairs to see Zed and asking him to the pep rally was one of the first exciting things that would happen that day. She felt alive.

Lying to the janitor/teacher was fun too. Addison felt like a spy. She smiled at the towering zombie boy asking sweetly if he was coming to the pep rally.

Before he had a chance to say yes, or well, answer at all, a zombie girl next to him bitterly interjected, telling the cheerleader; “Zombies don’t go to pep rallies.”

Zed smiled sheepishly and notified her that he’ll try to be there or something along those lines.

The point where Addison left the basement and the time until the pep rally was a blur. The next thing she can remember is Bucky taking out the spirit sticks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zed realises that going to the pep rally with Eliza and Bonzo wasn’t the best idea but he liked Addison and wanted to see her somehow. Eliza was pessimistic and Bonzo was optimistic, Zed was somewhere in between.

It was fine. Everything was fine. That was until the spirit sticks came out.

Fire. A zombies one fear. Particularly if they’re a zombie like Bonzo. So naturally, as one would, Bonzo freaked out, shoving a clear line through the crowd. 

Just as Zed noticed Bonzo, he noticed Addison, thrown dangerously high and quickly falling towards the ground with no one to catch her.

Rushing through the now nearly cleared crowd, Zed ran to catch the falling blonde, except he was slightly too late. Zed heard a loud thunk on the solid hardwood of the auditorium. Panicking, Zed accidentally brushed the back of the cheerleader’s neck with his hand, jolting her back to life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Addison was running around making sure everyone was ok, whilst thanking the zombie for saving her. She offered a hug but he refused for some weird reason.

Trying to calm everyone down, she looked towards Bucky for help, he was smiling? Suspicious but not worth questioning right now.  
She found Bree and hugged her closely, trying to keep everything under control.

That worked for approximately 49 seconds until a student dropped dead in front of the entire school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I can't really come up with more ideas for this fic. If you want to continue it, be my guest!


End file.
